


νερό

by Demi_Fae



Series: Outlines [1]
Category: Aquaman (2018), Justice League (2017), Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: And then all inspiration fled!, F/M, General Outline of a Story, Work In Progress, literally I will thank you, so feel free to take it off my hands, tbh this idea came for my head, then wouldn't leave until I wrote it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 21:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20396362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demi_Fae/pseuds/Demi_Fae
Summary: Arthur Curry always knew he was something more than human, more than atlantean. He just never knew what that 'something more' was.ORArthur Curry is Poseidon from the Percy Jackson books.-Warning: Just an outline for a story I have no plans on writing.Feel free to take this idea and run with it!





	1. Outline

**Author's Note:**

> This story idea came from a tumblr post and wouldn't stop destroying my house until I wrote it, but then my brain took over and I had 7 pages of a fanfiction I had no idea how to actually write. Please help me.

I’m messing around with the mythos from all the canons a bit, so here’s what you should know-

**Regarding WW:**

I have watched this movie a few times, but this was like…. A year ago? I’ll probably watch it again in writing this, but who knows.

  
-Diana is the daughter of Zeus and Hippolyta, but she doesn’t really get much from Zeus. Basically, watch the movie.

  
-Hippolyta was the daughter of Ares and queen of the PJO Amazons, but Hercules came to take her belt and ‘killed’ her. Rather, she was just very badly wounded. She is taken in by some other Amazons, who find a secluded island and go to try and heal her in secret. They find out that they kind of like it there, though, and just stay.

  
-While they’re on the island, Ares starts a ‘war’ with Atlantis and ‘kills’ all the other gods. In reality, Ares was upset at the lack of conflict with a tribe preparing for war, so he…. Started fighting them? The other gods were more like ‘wtf’ and tried to stop him, and their ‘deaths’ were them just giving up and leaving/ going to their homes to heal. Zeus does give the Amazons the Godkiller, though- mostly bc he knows there’s bound to be a huge conflict sooner or later, so he might as well.

  
-All of the gods just agree to give the Amazons some space, not really caring what they do.

  
-WW happens like normal, except that Diana doesn't kill him. I'll come up with an in-universe explanation after I watch the movie again.

**Regarding PJO:**

I love RR and PJO/HoO, but I also haven’t read them in at least five years, so….

  
-WW2 happens bc of the Big 3’s chitlins (and the whole prophecy thing), so they agree not to have kids. We, of course, know that they do anyway.

  
-PJO and HoO happen like normal.

  
-In 1986, Poseidon decided to take a vacation on the land. (For years, but he's a god, and that’s nothing to his lifespan. It’s still years, but it passes quickly.)

  
-Mostly unrelated to the plot, but before Poseidon leaves, he and Amphitrite decide to have an open relationship, It benefits Poseidon mostly in the beginning, but honestly, she comes to love it too. This also means that Amphirite doesn’t hate Percy for being her husband’s bastard son- she hates him for 1. not knowing about him for years and 2. not seeing her husband in years (she’s jelly)

  
-Hera doesn’t particularly love this arrangement, but she can live with it because being married is also being in a relationship, and as far as she can see, they’re relationship is healthier than before, so...

  
-The events of every PJO and HoO book takes place exactly the same, just later. 7 years later, to be exact. So instead of being born August 18, 1993, Percy is born August 18, 2000.

  
-I will explain why later.

**Regarding Aquaman:**

-Aquaman’s Atlantis is very different from PJO’s Atlantis, bc mortals coming back from visiting(?) with the gods would spread rumors about Poseidon and his Atlantis, so the mortals made a city to honor him.

  
-The whole thing with King Atlan and stuff happens like in the normal, but the trident was actually given as a gift from Poseidon to Atlan bc he was impressed w/ the city and specifically, their clean energy.

  
-Poseidon actually kept in fairly regular contact with Atlantis, but when it fell beneath the surface, he decided to hide his Atlantis from the mortals. Atlanteans know that the gods exist(ed), but they (along with the Amazons) think that they died in the 'war' w/Ares (and that Ares died when Diana fought him)

  
-After Poseidon decided to take a vacation (in 1986), he finds out about Atlanna, Tom, and their lighthouse. He’s like ‘aw, adorable’ and decided to try and bless them with a child. (idk if that’s something he can actually do, but he’s sure as heck willing to try)

  
-This maybe fails? Or maybe he just gets a better idea

  
-Poseidon is like ‘wait… vacation… baby…. I’ll be the baby!’ So he…. Becomes the baby. This also happens in 1986, so all this can take place anywhere from 3 weeks to 3 months.

  
-He’s not all stupid though, he knows that a mortal woman (even an Atlantean) giving birth to a literal god would not be a Good Idea. So he hides his power, making him just a Very Strong Atlantean, with the idea that his powers will gradually come back to him as he can handle it.

  
-This doesn’t go wrong, exactly, but it does go slightly off kilter. Because his power is hidden from even him, Arthur doesn’t know he’s the god Poseidon as he grows up. (His energy is… WELL. I’ll get there. He does know that he is more than just Atlantean, but not much more than that. He asks Vulko, once, if he could be something else, but Vulko just shakes his head and tells him that he is the son of Atlanna and Tom Curry. That’s the end of that, really, though Arthur still has his suspicions.

  
-When Arthur is 11 years old, a satyr finds him (he’s still godly, yo!) and explains the gods to Arthur and his father. Both of them are very confused, because Tom is not a god and Atlanna sure isn’t either. Unless a god pretended to be Tom and slept with her, Arthur is theirs. They explain this to the satyr, who is now also very confused. The satyr sticks around for a little while, but weirdly enough, no monsters show up. (The smell of salt covers his slight godliness well enough.) The satyr leaves them alone bc he’s safe, and they’re not even sure if he’s a demigod?

  
-During this time, the satyr also finds out he’s (half) Atlantean, and thinks that must be it. It doesn’t explain everything, but he also remarks that the only god that really fits in with all of this is Poseidon, and that doesn’t make sense because no one has seen him in years.

  
-Arthur has a revelation.

  
-With this new knowledge and lots of practice, he finds out he can basically switch ‘on’ his godly powers and become Poseidon. He is the god of the seas, millenia old when his powers on ‘on’. When they are ‘off’, he is Arthur Curry, 13 years old and half-Atantean, half-human. Arthur really only has a vague recollection of things he does as Poseidon, but Poseidon knows all of what he does when he is Arthur. This is mostly because of the human brain not being able to handle godly knowledge, but also because I didn’t want Arthur to have a son at 14.

  
-Yeah! You read that right! Arthur was born in 1986, making him 32 during the events of Aquaman (2018)! Percy Jackson was born in 1993, making him 25 in 2018! Without me making Percy born in 2000, Arthur would have had a son at 7! I didn’t want that to happen! This isn’t much better, but…. It’s better than 7

  
-Arthur knows that he fell in love during the Summer With Sally, and he knows what sex is/does, but he doesn’t really make the connection until he’s about 23 (with Percy being about 9)

  
-When Arthur figures this out, he more or less decided to keep an eye on the kid and keeps an eye on the kid, in both the mortal and godly manner (As he practices more with his power, Arthur can also access more of it without turning the switch ‘on’. This means that he always knows when he Arthur is needed as Poseidon, or vice versa.)

  
-Also, he learned this at ~12 or 13, so during the Summer With Sally, he always knew when to be at Curry Lighthouse.

  
-When the events of Justice League roll around, Poseidon still can’t interfere with the events of man…. But Arthur can, and he draws a little bit more power than he usually does (which is how he holds back the wall of water in JL when he can’t manipulate water [I think?])

  
-Everything there happens like normal, other than that

Now, that’s over! If you’ve actually read all of this, congrats! Most of it will probably never be mentioned.


	2. Plot (mostly)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the plot! Where stuff happens! This covers pretty much all of what I want to do during Justice League and Aquaman, but there's more that I want to do so that we see more of Arthur and Poseidon during the PJO and HoO series. 
> 
> Just be aware that this isn't everything that I want to do, and I'm trying to keep all of the spoilers away from Ao3. I actually have this all saved on a google doc, and I'll just update what is on the outline/unimportant to the plot as a whole. (But also, if anyone would help me write/plan this, I would be eternally thankful and probably cry)
> 
> As always, I'm open to suggestions, and comment what you'd like to see!

-Atlanna and Tom find out they’re pregnant, but it’s weird. They both assume that it’s because their son is half-human, half-Atlantean

  
-Arthur grows up; snapshots

  
-as a baby, normally

  
-aquarium scene, actually talking to the fish (?)

  
-about 8 or 9, asking Vulko is he could be ‘something else’/’more’

  
-at 11, the satyr comes to visit; Arthur’s realization

  
-Arthur practicing switching ‘god mode’ ‘on’ + various hijinks

  
-Arthur and Poseidon communicating entirely through post-it notes? Yes please

  
-Poseidon falling in love with Sally and funnies happening as Arthur has to be in bed/class on time; trying to keep this a secret from his dad and Vulko

  
-The fight scene with Vulko

  
-Arthur turns 18/21 (?; maybe reveals this to Tom)

  
-Arthur (23) finds out Poseidon had a kid when he was 14; existential crisis ensues and Arthur decided to keep an eye out for the kid in both forms

  
-Arthur and Poseidon through the PJO books

  
-Arthur and Poseidon through the HoO books, moving up the timeline for PJO also means that HoH takes place about the same time as Justice League, and BoO during Aquaman

  
-Shenanigans, as Arthur tries to keep track of his son while he’s trying not to ‘die’ (but also literally, bc that would mean Arthur dies, and he'd be Poseidon full-time again)


End file.
